1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for switching operation modes of a display apparatus that performs different kinds of processing in a first mode and a second mode according to the position of a pointer.
2. Related Art
There is known a display apparatus that displays an image corresponding to a position pointed by a pointer on a display surface. For example, JP-A-2013-134409 (Patent Literature 1) describes a projector that projects an image corresponding to a position pointed by a pointer to be superimposed on an image supplied from a video supply apparatus (a PC). Operation modes of the projector include an operation mode in which the projector draws an image according to a coordinate of the pointer and an operation mode in which the PC draws an image using the coordinate of the pointer as a coordinate of a pointing device. In Patent Literature 1, the two operation modes are switched according to operation on a displayed menu bar. In Patent Literature 1, the two operation modes are switched according to operation on a displayed menu bar. JP-A-2005-92538 (Patent Literature 2) mentions that, in a display apparatus including a touch panel, an operation mode is switched according to a drag length (length of movement from a touch point on a screen to a detach point from the screen).
In the technique described in Patent Literature 1, a user needs to perform operation for causing the projector to display a menu and selecting an item equivalent to the switching of the operation modes out of the menu. Whether the user intends to perform the switching of the operation modes sometimes depends on an image object displayed by the video supply apparatus in the position pointed by the pointer. However, this point is not taken into account in the technique described in Patent Literature 2.